


Because I care

by AllegroCrescendo



Series: Fast Times at Angeles High [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Also coldplay is my fucking life you can fight me, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Foreshadowing, Friends warning, Grocery Shopping, Happens to me, Have I mentioned I such at tagging, Heavily based off personal experiences, Insecurities of eating in front of other people, Insecurity, M/M, Musicians, Spanish used generously, They're in SoCal what do you expect, its real, skateboarders, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegroCrescendo/pseuds/AllegroCrescendo
Summary: “Be careful with Viktor, yeah?” Leo looked up at Yuuri, a protective shroud draping over his dark eyes, “You don’t know his reputation. But I do. I hear it from all the boysandgirl’s soccer team. He flirts with anything that has two legs and is a total heartbreaker.”Yuuri shifted his weight nervously between his feet and looked away, “Leo…”“You know I’m right, Yuuri. Let’s not beat around the bush, yeah? I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Leo said. When he noticed Yuuri’s discomfort, he sighed, “I’m only warning you because I care.”





	Because I care

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm just cranking these babies out, huh?
> 
> So hello! Welcome to a Yuuri POV chapter! Actually, it jumps around a lot! Leave me be :D
> 
> So if you haven't noticed already, these chapters are heavily based on my own life. It's a self-therapeutic type of thing. Of course, I alter it slightly to fit Viktor and Yuuri. But otherwise, 100 percent my own experiences. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy this chapter!

Yuuri was scared shitless.

His day was going so well- actually, no. His life had recently been going well. _Too well_. He had gotten all the AP classes he had requested, he had made the dance team, his homework was being done on time with minimal tears and all-nighters and his friends haven’t been too overbearing. Usually, his small group of skater friends would tease the meek Japanese boy, to the point of frustrating him to where he stormed off. But they were way more toned down lately. Or maybe Yuuri was just that well-adjusted to it. The old, habitual events rapidly became comforting as his life was bombarded with insanely tense situations- College applications, SAT scores, looking for new jobs and thinking of his future. Oh. And the newest nuisance in his life.

 _Viktor Nikiforov_.

With his stupidly gorgeous smile and his stupidly silky hair and his stupidly mesmerizing eyes and his stupidly smooth voice and his stupidly nice ass and his stupidly perfect _everything_ , Yuuri eventually came to the realization, after a midnight phone call to a certain Thai skater, that he had fallen for the Russian boy.

And that’s where his fear kicked in. 

What is Viktor didn’t like him? Yuuri was quiet and shy and did odd things like eat his feelings as he sat in the bathtub and wrote his government notes in Japanese. He was chubby and working off all the weight, but with the stress of senior year and everything else, he was fairly certain that he would eat it all back on. And he was from Japan! Wasn’t that weird to Viktor? He would think Viktor would like someone with better taste than Yuuri, who dressed in ragged flannels and band T-shirts. Viktor probably preferred someone who dressed in Armani and attended classical music recitals while conversing about the syntax and symbolism in Romantic and Gothic literature. And then came Yuuri’s worst fear.

Was Viktor even gay?

Now that was the giant elephant in the room. Sure, Viktor wore Oxford shirts and talked about Broadway a lot but those were just stereotypes of being gay. Yuuri tried to search for any hint that Viktor was really gay, such as a previous relationship or crush or literally _anything_ but Viktor was so goddamn dense that Yuuri’s subliminal pleas went right over the silver-haired teen’s head. With a groan of frustration, Yuuri thought on about the person of his desires. 

In all honesty, Yuuri was afraid of being annoying to Viktor or unattractive. He was always silently thankful to his friends that one faithful day for driving him to the edge when he fell off his board. Their teasing combined with the embarrassment of falling had made him storm off, skating down the winding and unfamiliar paths of his school to try and escape the dark, negative feelings and emotions that ate him up. He vaguely remembered the swimming pool from Leo’s water polo games and having to swim in Freshman year physical education classes. But otherwise, he was pretty sure he would end up lost. With his anxieties and insecurities fogging his mind, he would have to call Phichit and ask where he was, adding to his mounting embarrassment. All the horrifyingly embarrassing situation his mind concocted, however, didn’t happen because on that fateful day he ran into Viktor. 

And after a horribly awkward ending to their first conversation and a near heart attack at seeing Viktor sitting at his desk in government looking to accomplished, Yuuri found himself smitten with the boy who donned the heart-shaped smile. He found himself yearning for the overzealous text messages, that had become almost daily, but never initiated the first text conversation himself. This was done out of fear of being annoying or awkward and driving Viktor away. From then on, Yuuri and Viktor walked home together occasionally. Yuuri lived further away than Viktor and despite the other teen’s persistence, refused to let him walk him home the entire way. 

Now, Yuuri was staring at a text message in his physics class, blush creeping up past his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

_Incoming message from: Viktor Nikiforov_

> Hey! Wanna eat lunch with me? Leftovers from last night’s dinner but still delicious either way! 

Glancing up to see if Mrs. LeRoy was still lecturing on about circuits, Yuuri stealthily shot back a message agreeing to meet him by the band room. He then tucked his cell phone away into the pockets of his jeans. He makes a small, happy noise, which drew the attention of his tablemate, Sara. 

Once Mrs. LeRoy took a break from her lecture to pass out the next set of worksheets, Sara learned into Yuuri. “Okay, okay. Spill the beans, Yuuri. Who’s got you all giggly and dewy-eyed?”

A light shade of pink dusted across his cheeks as he looked away. “No one. Just...a new friend.” Yuuri said, looking down at the worksheet Mrs. LeRoy handed out and tried to solve the first problem. 

Sara’s face slowly broke out into a smirk, “Oh? Like a devilishly handsome Russian boy? Composer extraordinaire and total heartthrob Viktor Nikiforov?” 

“Sara!” Yuuri gasped, drawing more attention to himself. His classmates looked up and he slowly melted down against his desk, pressing his cheek against his notebook and peering up at the giggling Italian, “Why do you assume it’s Viktor?” 

“Only because I’m dating Mila. And Mila, who is related to Viktor, told me that a certain little Asian skater has been hanging around the band room more and more often.” She giggled when Yuuri covered his face in embarrassment. Sara, his dance partner, was never one to pry about his life. She would listen when Yuuri asked to be listened to but otherwise was very mellow. Now, she was being quite intrusive about Viktor, and it made Yuuri uncomfortable. 

“He’s just...a good friend,” Yuuri mumbled to himself and turned away from Sara. She snorted and rolled her eyes, whispering as Mrs. LeRoy continued her lecture.

Sara smiled sickeningly sweet at him, “Yuuri. You know that’s bullshit.”

“Why the sudden teasing?” Yuuri shot back.

“It’s because I care~” She sung. 

Yuuri let out a small curse in his native tongue, “Sara, I don’t even know if he’s gay.” Yuuri surprised himself because it was the first time he let himself vocalize his inner fear out loud and he winced slightly, hoping that Sara hadn’t heard his final thought. He turned to looked at her and realized she was on the edge of an outburst. 

Burrowing further down into his jacket, Yuuri looked down at his desk and felt anxiety gnaw at the corner of his mind. Viktor was too perfect. Viktor was too handsome. Why would Viktor want someone as dull and disgusting as Yuuri? Viktor was too rich. Why would Viktor want someone as poor-

“Yuuri!” Sara was gasping for air and pinching her thigh to control herself. “ _Ohmygod_ , Yuuri, Viktor doesn’t have a straight bone in his body! He’s so gay, I’m surprised he doesn’t have scoliosis!” 

“Ms. Crispino!” Mrs. LeRoy roared, halted her lecture and stared down the Italian girl, whose outburst was louder than anticipated and drew the attention of the entire class. “Is there anything else you’d like the class to know about your discussion?” 

With the cheekiest of smiles, Sara looked up at Mrs. LeRoy and said, “I have scoliosis.” 

__________

Just as promised, Yuuri began making his way to the band room. Many of his friends greeted him as they walked to their own class or to their destination for lunch. Yuuri was thankful for Viktor’s offering for lunch since the cafeteria was serving nachos. That usually meant is was a cardboard substance slathered in the greasiest nacho cheese sauce available. Yuuri shuddered at the thought of the nachos and their disgusting lunch meat. 

“ _Oyé!_ Yuuri!” A familiar voice called out to him. The skater barely had time to turn before he was assaulted by a crushing side hug and a chortle. “Where are you going?” Leo asked with a warm, smile. Yuuri didn’t have the heart to lie to someone as sunny as the Chicano teen.

“Viktor invited me to eat lunch with him. Maybe I should have texted the group chat before…” Yuuri said a bit guilty.

Leo waved a hand in the air dismissively, “Nonsense! Remember I used to do the same with Guang? You get to be selfish with Viktor too now.” Yuuri vaguely remembered back to their elementary school days. Their small group had been so tight knit and when Leo suddenly started hanging out with the new Chinese student who had moved from San Francisco, it had caused strife throughout the group. Little did they all know, Leo would then go on to date Guang-Hong, asking him out in the eighth grade. 

“Who said I liked him?” Yuuri said, suddenly getting defensive. Leo only rolled his eyes and adjusted his duffle bag strap.

“Puh-lease, Yuuri. Anyone with common sense and eyes and see that you’re all over him.” Leo said with a cheerful tone, but his expression said otherwise. The two had made their way over to the arts courtyard and Leo and Yuuri stopped at the mouth of the pathway that lead to the bandroom. 

Yuuri felt wary at the sudden shift in the ambiance. “Leo? What’s the matter?” He asked, swallowing the thick lump that formed in his throat.

“Yuuri...we’ve been friends for a long time. Since the third grade. You came in and, skipped the fourth grade, and you went straight to the fifth grade and could have made so many other friends but you chose to hang out with us.” Leo began.

“I would be lying if I said Phichit didn’t have any influence. He was in that mixed class with you. third and fourth graders.” Yuuri mumbled and Leo nodded.

“That’s my point. We’re two grades apart and yet you still chose to hang with us?” Leo whistled lowly, “That, my friend, shows some true character. Point is, you’re one of my best friends. Hell, you’re basically my _hermano_.” Leo stopped and gripped Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri winced at the feeling. Leo’s grip was unintentionally harsh. Years of launching himself at and grabbing a soccer ball as the goalie had caused Leo’s grip to be painfully strong. 

“Be careful with Viktor, yeah?” Leo looked up at Yuuri, a protective shroud draping over his dark eyes, “You don’t know his reputation. But I do. I hear it from all the boys _and_ girl’s soccer team. He flirts with anything that has two legs and is a total heartbreaker.” 

Yuuri shifted his weight nervously between his feet and looked away, “Leo…”

“You know I’m right, Yuuri. Let’s not beat around the bush, yeah? I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Leo said. When he noticed Yuuri’s discomfort, he sighed, “I’m only warning you because I care.”

Lowering his head away from his friend, Yuuri nodded solemnly. Leo pursed his lips before pulling him into a hug. Yuuri only tensed slightly. He still wasn’t used to sudden affection, but knowing Leo for 8 years warranted the boy some rights to a hug. Especially when he was just trying to comfort him.

“Thank you, Leo,” Yuuri mumbled.

“What are friends for?” Leo replied with a small smile. He peered over Yuuri’s shoulder and sighed, “I’m gonna go get Guang-Hong from class. He always waits for me to pick him up. See you later.” Leo said. 

Yuuri nodded and watched as Leo turned and jogged away briskly. Seconds later, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Viktor, standing awkwardly with two heated Tupperware containers in his hands. His eyes flashed too quickly with many conflicting emotions but they all melted away when he locked eyes with Yuuri. Instead, pure joy quickly replaced the torrential emotions that wrecked their way across his icy blue eyes. 

“Sorry. Did I interrupt something?” He asked, a tad bit awkward. Yuuri shook his head. 

“Leo has a tendency to be dramatic. I think it’s all the soap operas his mom watches.” Yuuri remarked, making Viktor laugh. 

Viktor presented Yuuri with one of the Tupperware, “Here! I heated them up in Uncle Yak- Mr. Feltsman’s microwave.” 

“Thanks,” Yuuri took it graciously and began to inspect its contents, unable to see past the steam that had gathered on the plastic, “What is it?”

“Nothing too fancy. I made dinner last night but I guess I made too much. It’s roast beef with mashed potatoes and some veggies.” Viktor said simply but the sheer description of the meal made Yuuri pass out. Viktor caught onto this and furrowed his brows, “Is something the matter?”

“It’s just that this sounds _way_ expensive! This is easily probably the most expensive lunch I’ve ever had. Are you sure it’s okay for me to eat it?” Yuuri asked, fidgeting nervously.

Viktor tilted his head in confusion, “Why wouldn’t it be? I bought it for you, didn’t I?” 

Yuuri looked down at the meal and contemplated it for a long minute. Of course, he could eat it. What a stupid question. He hoped Viktor didn’t think it was a stupid question. That would be mortifying. Oh god. He would have to eat in front of Viktor! What is Viktor saw him eat and thought it was disgusting. He hated the way he ate. It made him feel gross and he tried to eat as little as possible in front of people. But if he didn’t eat the whole thing, Viktor would think he was ungrateful for not eating such an expensive meal. God, Yuuri’s throat was suddenly feeling extremely dry. Was everything getting really hot all of a sudden or was it just him?

“Uh...since you bought the lunch, how about I buy drinks? I have enough.” Yuuri offered, patting down his pockets in search of his wallet. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s wrist and the sudden contact made the younger boy jump slightly. Leo’s words rung painfully in his head, as he willed himself to look up at the teen in front of him. “I’m treating lunch, so let’s go get drinks at the student store. On me.” Viktor offered. After seeing the hesitant look in Yuuri’s eyes, he squeezed his wrist reassuringly, “I get an outrageous allowance weekly. I have more money saved up than I know what to do with.” 

Yuuri still fidgeted uncomfortably but eventually nodded and walked briskly with Viktor. Once their choices of Snapple's were bought, they waltz off to find a nice spot to eat. They eventually settled on a table in between the Foreign Language and the Math and Science building. Viktor plopped down with a giant smile, tossed the lid off his container and began to eat. Yuuri watched him as discreetly as possible, waiting until Viktor was a good way into his meal before beginning to eat himself. He did his best to try and control himself as he ate because he knew with food as delicious as the meal Viktor made, he would devour it in mere seconds. He would be mortified to eat so disgustingly in front of Viktor. 

And so, he found himself mimicking Viktor. He took a bite of his food whenever Viktor did and a taste of his drink right after to chase it down. The mashed potatoes were incredibly creamy and the beef itself was rare– just as Yuuri loved it– so he was getting carried away with the food, making small little-pleased noises and sometimes losing himself in the meal. He soon realized that Viktor had stopped eating in favor to stare at him and dread instantly filled his chest.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand and looking away, “I just...it’s good.” He said, almost ashamed.

“O-oh! No, no! Don’t mind me! I’m just glad to see how much you’re enjoying it!” Viktor was quick to reassure him. Yuuri only ducked his head in complete embarrassment. Viktor reached out to him, putting his hand over Yuuri’s clenched fist. The same shockwaves raced up his arm as they did on Viktor’s first day of Government class. Only this time, he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s tone was unbelievably soft, “It makes me happy to see someone enjoy my food.” He sat up and took a quick swing of his drink before he continued, “I was taught to cook from a young age. It was a lot of traditional Russian dishes. My aunt, Evgenia, really loved to cook and so she taught me. From there on, I bought cookbooks with my allowance and taught myself how to cook all these other dishes.” Viktor explained, nostalgia evident in his tone.

Viktor’s explanation only slightly reassured Yuuri. He nodded softly and continued to eat, still hyper aware of his actions. Once lunch was done and the Tupperware was packed away into Viktor’s schoolbag, the two sat next to each other and fell into conversation about the smallest things. At the back of Yuuri’s mind, however, remained his mortification about eating in front of Viktor. 

“Hey, Yuuri. Can we walk home together today?” Viktor asked, suddenly pulling the two away from their conversation about Yuuri’s physics class upcoming trip to the amusement park. 

Yuuri began to run through his after school plans in his head, “I don’t think I have anything to do after school...Oh, My mom needed groceries so I was going to buy her some things she needed.” Yuuri remembered. “I don’t want to bug you with that.” 

Viktor was bursting at the seams with delight, “It’s been so long since I’ve gone grocery shopping! We usually just have our groceries delivered! Let me go with you!” Viktor leaped across the table and clasped Yuuri’s hand in his own.

Yuuri’s face flushed as he stared into the sparkling, excited eyes of quite possibly, the most handsome man alive. How could one resist Viktor’s puppy eyes? Viktor begged, “Please, please, _please,_ let me come!” 

Yuuri sighed and finally caved. How could he say no? “Sure.”

__________

Yuuri walked the halls of the history building after school to room 53. Some students lingered behind, many being couples hiding away in the halls for stolen kisses. Others were students chatting with a teacher. Yuuri kept his gaze down as he slipped into his Government classroom. His teacher sat at his desk, reading glasses on as his eyes scanned an article that was on his computer screen. At the sound of his door opening, Mr. Cialdini looked up and smiled. “Yuuri. Here for your skateboard?” 

The boy nodded and bounded over to his teacher’s desk. He pulled it from underneath and inspected it closely. The deck’s belly was littered with random stickers of his favorite band or of whatever stickers he was given. Hell, he even had a Disney princess sticker that Leo’s little sister, Adrianna, gave him. He dragged his finger along the underside and sighed and looked up at Mr. Cialdini. “Celestino?”

This gathered the Italian man’s attention. The two had gotten close over the year, with the younger student confiding his fears and anxieties in his teacher. Celestino listened patiently and reassured Yuuri of many of his anxieties. He took off his reading glasses and placed them on his desk before him and gave his student his full and undivided attention. “Yes, Yuuri?”

“If…” The young boy looked nervous as he shuffled around, rubbing his wrist to comfort himself, “If something was bad for you. Would it be bad if you kept wanting more?”

Celestino gaped at his student, “Yuuri, I know it’s big in skater culture but drugs are never the-”

“Celestino! No! No! God no!” Yuuri panicked, dropping his board in favor of wildly waving his arms. “It’s not drugs!” He cried, before dropping his face in his hands. “It’s...well you know what I told you at the end of the year? About me?”

“That you’re gay?” Celestino asked in a low voice. He knew that the boy, while out of the closet, wasn’t completely comfortable with it being mentioned so casually.

Yuuri nodded and kicked his board right side up, “Yeah. I think I like someone but…” Yuuri stopped and looked past his teacher, unable to meet his eyes, “Someone told me that this person is bad. I mean, I’ve just met him but this Someone seems so set on the fact that this person is bad. They’re flirtatious and,” Yuuri stopped, swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in his throat, “they’re a playboy, essentially. Would you still bother with this person?”

Mr. Cialdini took a deep breath before sitting back in his chair. Yuuri’s watched the man’s face carefully. His face remained neutral but by the look of his eyes, Yuuri knew that he knew. 

“Yuuri,” Mr. Cialdini began, “Imagine if someone judged you before they actually got to know you on a personal level. What would they begin to see? A boy who skateboards? And then the stereotypes set in. You don’t care about school. You smoke marijuana recreationally. You’re a giant punk and are a delinquent and a menace to society.” With every stereotype Mr. Cialdini listed, Yuuri shrunk away in shame. Did people really see him as all those things? “Superficially, people may label you as so.” Mr. Cialdini continued.

Mr. Cialdini stood and walked past Yuuri, going to sit on the desk where Yuuri first sat when he was in his AP US history class last year. “People who judge you by what you’ve been associated with and don’t bother to actually get to know you only end up losing an opportunity. An opportunity to be your friend,” the teacher smiled at his student, “The people who judge you by what you’ve been associated with won’t know that you’re an all-AP student. That you stay up all night to finish your homework. That your family has and still is struggling fina-”

“Enough!” Yuuri shouted, startling his teacher. He knew how sensitive his student was about his home life. He figured he pushed his buttons far enough.

“My point is Yuuri, just because someone says a person is some way, doesn’t mean it’s true. If you really feel the way towards this person as you say you do, you’ll take the time to get to know them.” Mr. Cialdini finished, watching his student carefully.

Yuuri nodded and picked up his board, tucking it under his arm, “I understand.” He murmured. “Thanks, Celestino. I appreciate it.” He smiled small at his teacher before waving goodbye. 

Stepping out of the history building, Yuuri dropped his board on the ground and pushed off, pushing off until he had enough speed to put both feet on the board, He put his hands in his pocket and skated to his and Viktor’s usually rendezvous near the band room; a break between the music hall and the rest of the arts quad. He turned his board and planted his foot on the floor to bring himself to a stop. He sighed and kicked his board up by the kicktail before tucking it under his arm once more, standing around and looking for any sight of Viktor.

Many students flowed in and out of the band room. Some stopped and turned to look at him while others simply passed and ignored him. Yuuri pulled out his cell phone in favor of having something to distract him and to not look like a loser just standing there as he waited for Viktor. After some time, a redhead and a tall boy with dark hair walked out of the band room, laughing and conversing in some odd language that he couldn’t quite understand. He found himself staring at the duo and eventually, the redhead caught sight of him too.

“Oh!” She squealed, racing over and taking Yuuri’s hands into her own. “Hi! My name is Mila! You must be Viktor’s friend, Yuuri!” She smiled and inspected him all over, making Yuuri uncomfortable all over again.

“Georgi, Georgi, look!” Mila motioned to the boy she had been walking with to join her, “The one Viktor has been fawning over at Sunday dinners with _Babushka_.” 

Georgi strolled over, complying to Mila’s insistence and looked Yuuri over carefully. _Are all the Russians this good at making me feel self-conscious?_ Yuuri lamented internally. He did notice, however, the striking feature that united the three Russian cousins. Their eyes were all their own striking shades of blue. Mila’s blue were kind and inviting, while Georgi’s were icy and calculating. But of course, Viktor had the brightest blue eyes. They were beautiful and expressive in their own way and Yuuri was sure he could drown in their sheer beauty. 

Mila’s snapping pulled him out of his daydreams of Viktor’s eyes. She was smiling deviously as she inched closer to Yuuri and leaned up to him, “What were you thinking of just now? You were smiling so jovially.” She pried.

“Nothing. Just. I remembered something.” Yuuri lied between his teeth. Unsatisfied with that answer, Mila placed her hands on her hips. Yuuri looked over to Georgi for help, but the dark-haired teen only shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

“I bet you were thinking about Viktor.” She declared.

“Was not!” Yuuri defended himself, but his blush gave him away, much to his mortification. At the sparkling grin, Mila gave him, Yuuri’s cheeks turned the color of Mila’s hair. This only provoked the smaller girl to laugh obnoxiously. Yuuri was almost grateful when he glanced over Mila’s shoulder to see Viktor striding over to the trio, a blonde boy at his heels. 

“Mila!” Viktor boomed, making his presence known to the teasing girl. She whirled around, her floral print skirt flourishing as she did, to meet Viktor’s annoyed glare. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” She winked at her cousin to push his buttons even further. 

Viktor crossed his arms, clearly unamused, “Are you done harassing him? Remember you’re taking Yuri home.” 

“Uhm, what?” Yuuri said, confused. If he remembered correctly, he and Viktor were going to get groceries together.

“No, not you, Yuuri. Yuri, my younger cousin.” Viktor clarified, tone softening when addressing the Japanese teen.

Yuuri looked at the boy standing behind Viktor. His hands were buried deep in the pockets of his hoodie, despite the fact that the late August heat was unbearable, and he was glowering in Yuuri’s direction.

“Are you fucking serious? I share names with this fuck?” The blonde boy said, surprising Yuuri. He looked so small and frail. How could he have such a dirty mouth?

“Yuri, manners.” Viktor scolded, making the young boy groan and roll his eyes. Viktor looked away from the boy to Yuuri, smiling apologetically.

“Sometimes I wonder why he doesn’t speak like that in front of our Babushka on Sunday dinners,” Georgi mumbled under his breath, pulling out his phone and unlocking it to type away a message.

“Because he knows that Nikolai would scrub his tongue with dish soap and paprika.” Mila chuckled, answering Georgi’s rhetorical question. 

“As much as I’d love to stay and chat, Yuuri and I should really be going,” Viktor announced, walking over to the very uncomfortable teen. 

“Yeah yeah, and leave me alone with this hag in her car with her awful music,” Yuri complained.

Viktor sighed, “Yuri, you know it’s only until my car gets fixed. Besides, Coldplay isn’t that bad.” He didn’t let the younger teen reply, however, before he grabbed Yuuri’s arm and walked away. The last thing he heard was Yuri’s cry of wanting to jam candle wax in his ear if he heard Viva La Vida one last time. 

“Okay,” Viktor laughed as he and Yuuri fell into a comfortable stride beside each other, “definitely not the way I wanted you to meet my cousins. I sincerely hope Mila didn’t traumatize you.” Viktor apologized.

“She’s definitely a handful. Is all of your family like that?” Yuuri asked warily. 

“Only if they really like you. But don’t worry. Mila is as bad as it gets. Granted, my aunt Anastasia used to be just as bad. But then she grew up. And Katarina used to be just as ‘in-your-face’ about it too but not anymore really. She got married and all. Oh! Katarina is Mila’s oldest sister. Sorry. Should have clarified.” Viktor rambled on, and Yuuri found himself staring at Viktor’s eyes and the way they sparkled because he was positively sure that, yes, Viktor had the most beautiful and alluring eyes he’d ever seen. 

“You sound like you have a big family,” Yuuri commented.

Viktor nodded, “Actually, by Russian standard, we’re pretty small. At least the side I’m related to Mila is. Babushka and Dedushka had 4 children.” 

Yuuri was curious now, “How are you related to Mila and Georgi then?”

“My mother,” Viktor said quickly. He smiled and shook his head. “We used to tease Mila and say she was half of my mother because my mother’s name was Lyudmila.” 

“Was?”

There was a heavy pause between the two and Viktor kept his eyes locked ahead. “What store are we going to?”

It was obvious Viktor wanted the subject to be dropped, so Yuuri did. “It’s a family-run market. They’re nearby my house and this really nice older lady works there. When I first moved here, Leo, Phichit and I would all come to the market and she would always let us pick out a free candy. But we didn’t want to burden her, so we’d pick one candy to share. Usually, we took turns picking the candy, which would suck because we all have really different tastes.” Yuuri laughed. “Leo likes really spicy candy, Phichit likes sweet candy, and I like sour candy. Pretty telling of our personalities, huh?” Yuuri mused.

Viktor shook his head, “Well, I can’t speak for the others but sour implies bitter. I don’t think you’re bitter. I think you’re really sweet.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Viktor, an incredulous look on his face, “What?” 

“I said you’re sweet Yuuri. We’ve only known each other for, what, three, four weeks? And you’re one of the sweetest person I’ve ever met, if not the sweetest.” Viktor complimented and Yuuri could have sworn he was going to melt through his shoes right then and there into a pile of mush. 

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Yuuri mumbled, taking a sudden interest in his boots. 

“You’re welcome.” said Viktor. 

The two walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way. August was nearing its end and so the sun beamed down mercilessly as if it knew that in three weeks, it would be fall. Even then, fall was warm in Southern California. Yuuri took his time in appreciating his surroundings, even if he walked the same path home every day. The duo passed by a house that flew a Guatemalan flag and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. The sheer diversity of his neighborhood always astounded him. He could walk past a Latino one second and greet a German the next. It was always enlightening to be surrounded by so many different cultures and experience them all.

“Come on. Turn here. The store is just a few more minutes away.” Yuuri said, tugging at Viktor’s sleeve. 

“Why don’t you ever ride your skateboard when we walk together?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri had to be reminded that he shouldn’t be surprised by the taller teen’s questions. “It must be tiring to always carry that board.”

“Well because that would be rude,” Yuuri said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “It’s also not that much of a hassle to me. My board is pretty light. If it were, say, a longboard, then maybe it would be a pain.” 

“I see. There you go again. Being sweet and considerate.” Viktor said and Yuuri nearly choked on his own spit.

“God, Viktor!” he whined softly. 

“Oh, is that the market over there?” Viktor pointed at a small building with a sign declaring ‘Primera Market’ 

Yuuri nodded, still warm over Viktor’s praise, nodded. “Come on. I just want to buy a couple of things.”

The duo hurried over to the market, with Yuuri leading the way. Viktor was completely okay with that. He could marvel at Yuuri from behind. The boy had run (or skated) headfirst into his heart and made himself at home there. Whatever Viktor’s previously thought his feelings for Yuuri were, he was almost 100 percent sure now that they teetered on the edge of affection to love. Viktor lamented that it had taken four years for him to meet Yuuri. It was his senior year, after all. His sights were set firmly on Julliard ever since he was 12 and nothing, not even Yuuri could sway him from that.

Yuuri entered the market and instantly went to the produce section. He explained to Viktor how his mother taught him to identify the best onions and pick the best carrots. Viktor nodded eagerly, as they walked throughout the market, their basket beginning to fill with different sorts of vegetables and some cooking oil. The two had stuck their hands inside the rice containers to let the grains cover their hands. They apologized, completely abashed when they were caught by an elderly worker who smacked their ankles with her cane and roughly handed them a bag for the rice. Throughout the entire thing, Yuuri and Viktor had shared laughs over horrible puns and tasteless vegetable jokes. They eventually wound their way over to the meat section and Yuuri stopped to read a brightly colored advertisement that had been plastered on the wall. 

“Hey!” He grinned, motioning to the ad. Viktor was surprised to see Yuuri so brightened over a simple ad. The teen was practically radiating excitement. “They’re having a special on pork!”

Viktor furrowed his brows in confusion. “Is that a good thing? I mean, obviously, sales are always good.”

“Pork is the main ingredient for my favorite dish, _Katsudon_! My mom’s recipe is absolutely _divine_!” Yuuri drooled. After regaining his composure, Yuuri bounded up to the Butcher and, through a language barrier, asked for some pork loins. Once packed away in the red bag, Yuuri made a beeline for the checkouts. The market was hardly busy, which was surprising for a weekday afternoon. He watched as the cashier began to scan his items before he retrieved his wallet from his back pocket. He began to count the money he had received that morning during 2nd period. When he looked back up, the cashier scanned the last item.

“Your total is $43.22.” The cashier stated, looking at Yuuri expectantly. 

He cursed internally and looked back down at his wallet, taking out his bills and slowly counting them again. Yuuri was almost five dollars short. He looked up at the computer screen and saw that the pork had been rung up for more than they were advertised at the butchery. 

“I thought the pork loins were on special.” Yuuri pointed out, his voice shaking at the mortification at being caught with overspending. He didn’t dare look back at Viktor, who was probably laughing because Viktor could afford practically anything. Yuuri couldn’t even pay for pork loins?

“No, sir, the pork leg was on special.” The cashier said, rolling her eyes.

Yuuri wanted to cry out of embarrassment. “Oh, my mistake. Can I leave the pork loin then?” He asked in a meek voice. The cashier only rolled her eyes and went to punch in a code. 

“Wait,” Viktor announced before producing his own wallet. “Can I just pay the rest on card?” Viktor asked.

“No, you can’t do that. The pork isn’t even necessary. Let’s just leave it behind.” Yuuri was quick to refute Viktor’s offer, shoving Viktor’s hand away from his wallet.

“Yuuri, seriously, it’s no problem. I told you, my allowance is stupid rich and I rather this money go to something worthwhile than Chris’ Yogurtland addiction.” Viktor argued.

“As nice as it is for you to offer, I don’t know how to do cash and card.” The cashier off-handedly commented, looking incredibly bored and tired. Viktor was usually one to stray from violence, but he wanted nothing more at this moment to punch the cashier.

“Alright, then. Cancel the entire purchase. And hold our stuff. Give us 15 minutes. We’ll be right back.” Viktor quipped before taking Yuuri’s hand and dragging him off, eliciting a yelp from the boy.

“Viktor, where are we going?” Yuuri cried, stumbling behind the taller teen. Viktor stopped and turned to face Yuuri. 

“Whatever groceries you need: milk, eggs, honey, onions, whatever it is. Get it. I’m stocking your fridge.” Viktor insisted and Yuuri’s eyes went wide.

“Viktor no!” He pleaded although the Russian persisted. 

“Listen. You looked really happy about those pork loins for your food. It’ll really suck for you to give it up, right? And look, I don’t mean to pry, but something tells me you’re going through financial hardships. So let me help you, alright?” Viktor said, gaze unwavering against Yuuri’s. 

The two stood in an awkward staring competition until Yuuri sighed. It’s not like he could do much against Viktor’s insistence. He might as well just cave to Viktor. After all, if it made Viktor happy and helped his family…

“Fine,” Yuuri grumbled and Viktor broke out into smiles. 

“Perfect! Okay!” Viktor grinned before he looked around in the market. “So...what do you need?”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t really want to be a burden so whatever you think is fine.” Yuuri yelped when he felt a sharp pinch on his forearm. “What was that for?!”

“You know I haven’t been grocery shopping for a while, so I need your help at this!” He crossed his arms in a pout. “And you’re _not_ a burden. You think I would have offered you if it were to burden me?”

“Well….”

Another sharp pinch, another yell, and another glare led Yuuri to shy away. Viktor could be awfully stubborn and scary when he wanted to be. “Okay, okay! Stop pinching me!” Yuuri complained, cradling his arm protectively from Viktor. 

“Well?” Viktor asked with an arched brow. 

“Maybe some green onions...definitely some milk. I don’t know.” Yuuri looked around nervously. “Mom likes hummus.” 

Viktor gasped and clasped his hands together, “I know! Let’s get each of your family members something they enjoy along with the groceries!” 

“Viktor how are we even going to get all of these bags home? It’s too much for us to carry!” Yuuri said, exasperated. 

As if Viktor just realized the problem, he stopped and stared at the ground. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and a grin split across his face. “Easy, I’ll just call an Uber!”

 

“Jesus, Viktor!”

__________

The rest of their impromptu grocery trip had been pleasant past Yuuri’s insecurities and Viktor’s nagging. Quite often, Yuuri would catch Viktor staring at him as he selected different spices and seasonings. Yuuri’s entire face would turn a shade darker than usual and Viktor would only smile back warmly. It seemed that ever since the two became friends this occurrence had become very natural and often between the two. It was not like Yuuri minded. It was nice having someone around who seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. Yet Leo’s warning still rung painfully in the back of his mind.

Currently, the skateboarder was seated in the backseat with Viktor, who was avidly talking away with their Uber driver. The old man was telling Viktor about his daughter, who was in her first year of college, and Viktor was eagerly telling the man how excited he was to be going to college to next year. Deep down, Yuuri wondered how someone who had the reputation of a playboy could be so happy-go-lucky and airy. Yuuri was silent for the rest of the trip, waiting until the Uber driver pulled up to the front gate of his apartment complex. With the combined effort of the three men, they hauled the groceries up to Yuuri’s apartment on the second floor. After receiving a hearty tip from Viktor, their driver left with a satisfied smile. 

“You know you really didn’t have to do all of this,” Yuuri said, insecurities returning. “My family’s financial problems aren’t yours.”

“I know I didn’t have to. But I wanted to. Because I care.” Viktor hummed with a heart-shaped grin. “I care about you a lot, Yuuri.”

Unable to respond, Yuuri knocked on his door, hoping that his heart wasn’t beating as loud as it sounded in his ears. Moments later, his mother appeared at the door, drying her hands on a dish towel. She smiled and pulled him into a hug, welcoming Yuuri home in their native language. It wasn’t until she noticed Viktor that she gasped.

“Welcome, welcome!’ She greeted in heavily-accented English that changed Ls to Rs and gave her the slightest of lisps.

“Mom, this is my friend Viktor. The one I’ve mentioned.” Yuuri stepped aside so his mother could have a better view of him. “Viktor, this is my mom, Hiroko.”

Viktor smiled and waved, “Hi! It’s nice to meet you! Your son is an amazing person!” 

Hiroko giggled and rocked on her heels, “I know! I tell him all the time!” She glanced down and took a sudden interest in the bags that decorated her front door as if she had just noticed them. “What’s all this?” She bent down and opened one, pulling out a container of Soy Sauce. 

“Mom. Viktor brought us groceries.” Yuuri said, swallowing his pride along with the emotion that built in his throat.

Hiroko looked up and stood up straight, staring at her son is disbelief. She turned to look at Viktor next, teary-eyed. “No, we can’t accept this. Please, return it. Spend your money on yourself.” 

Viktor stepped over a couple of bags and took Hiroko’s hands. “Jeez, Yuuri is just like you. I already told Yuuri. It’s not a problem for me.”

Hiroko was at a complete loss for words, so she hugged Viktor tightly. It was comical since she was so short, and the top of her head reached his mid-chest. Nevertheless, Viktor hugged her back. 

“You’re having dinner with us,” Hiroko commanded, muffled by the fabric of Viktor’s V-neck. 

“Now that would be a burden.” Viktor laughed, “Honestly, you don’t have to invite me to dinner. It’s too much.” 

Hiroko released Viktor from her hug, and Viktor then realized how long it had been since someone had actually _held_ him, and placed her hands on her hips. “You didn’t have to spend your money on us and yet you did. So you’re staying for dinner. End of story.” She huffed and relaxed her stance slightly, “I can call your mother and ask for permission.”

Viktor shook his head slowly, “No need.” He turned to Yuuri next, “My dad’s a workaholic anyway, right Yuuri?”

Yuuri laughed and shook his head, “Somewhat. Speaking of dads, is mine off work yet?” He wondered.

His mother nodded, “Mari took the car to go pick him up from FuLin. Should be back any second. Now stop standing around and help me carry the bags inside. We’ll see what I can make for dinner.” Hiroko said.

“Yuuri’s favorite, maybe? We brought pork.” Viktor sang.

“ _Katsudon?_ Okay!” She agreed and Yuuri’s anxieties returned at the prospect of how disgusting he would be when eating a pork cutlet bowl so disgustingly in front of Viktor. 

“Come on Yuuri! I can’t wait to try it!” Viktor said, gathering as many bags as he could into his hands. 

Somehow, the rationale part of Yuuri’s mind told himself that if he could survive a rich lunch in front of Viktor then maybe, just _maybe_ he could survive a Katsudon dinner in front of him.


End file.
